1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hammer structure, and more particularly, to a hammer structure that absorbs vibration.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional hammer comprises a metal-made head which is connected with a wood stick as a handle. The user holds the handle to hammer nails by the head. However, the use of the metal-made head generates a significant reaction force which is transferred to the handle and the user's hand. The reaction force causes vibrations which makes the user uncomfortable and sore. The user's hand may be injured by the severe vibrations.
The present invention intends to provide a hammer structure which improves the shortcomings mentioned above.